zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Zoids Fanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Van.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 23:32, February 6, 2010 A couple of things.... You've been doing great work, but you might want to familiarize yourself with the wiki markup. I noticed when creating pages, you used a tag with a bold title to create the titles; but you can just use around the title to do so (Ex: Title ). Try looking through the page for more pointers. Keep up the good work--Azimuth727 00:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) gotta agree with Azimuth. We appreciate all of ur hard work, ur just going...overboard. Especialy with the pictures. Some of these pics ur placing really arent needed or just out of place. I get that ur name is "zoids fanatic" and ur new to the zoids community, but as far as i kno, NO ONE HAS THIS MUCH FREE TIME. Weather ur in school like myself or have a job like ichigo or u live overseas like lionel or u have a family like WIKD...u get the point. Just dont over do it ok? Once agian, ty for ur help and all. Ur presence does help the wiki drasticly. Ty Leon35 20:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : ...live overseas? :Zoids_Fanatic, hit me up too if you need help with wiki markup and the help file's confusing/unhelpful. I'm dabbling with a mediawiki install myself and slowly picking stuff up. Pointytilly 21:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :azimuth that was all caused by a misunderstanding and i prefer not to talk about that...i wasnt familiar with the spaming rules of the wiki...that was a very crazy week for me in the real world. my grandma was going back and forth from the hospital to rehab so i was very moody (She is ok now =D)...once agian id rather not talk about that...its in the past now plus i was in middle school then, i think. im in high school now, so i have a bigger sense of responsibility as for u zoids fanatic, if u really want to help the wiki, talk to the community. as u can see, me, tilly and azimuth are willing to listen to anything u have to say. doesnt matter what country u r from, Ultrasaurus Red (Lionel) is from France and Sylvanelite is from Australia. there is TONS of diversity here between age, location and life experiences but for the most part we get along great, regardless. any questions, please ask us and we will be glad to help =)Leon35 22:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) kinda off topic, but i wonder what would happen if we unbanned antithomastrainowner...that would be fun =D hahah molga is lesbian hahaha XD Thanks guys. Sorry bout the pics, even my friends complain about this. Anyhow thanks again, if I need help I will remember to ask you guys. (Zoids Fanatic 00:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC)) I hate it when i miss all the fun...and no im not dead.--Silverblade1 16:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Another Murasame Liger? While this may seem odd, I think in Genesis there are two Murasame Ligers, though it could just be an over use of anamation. Anyhow in one of the episodes, I think it is 34, when you see a bunch of Zoids charging Bio-Zoids in a cave. Right before a Elephander crosses the screen, you will see a Murasame liger run next to a Saber Fang. While this may not seem like much, it is shown that Ruuji's Murasame Liger is still in a hanger and didn't leave yet. Thought I share this random fact. (Zoids Fanatic 22:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) really, cause if so u got a good eye. u got a link to the video u saw?Leon35 22:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see this also--Silverblade1 22:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sadly I don't have a link. I did take pics of it. u got an account on a zoids forum like Zoidspoison? u could start a thread a post pics and info there. u could use the forum here but no one ever uses it and its not recomended. im sure we arent the only ones who would be interested to hear this.Leon35 22:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't have a account there either. This is kinda the only thing Zoid releated I sighned up for. Forgot my post again (Zoids Fanatic 22:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) u would like zoidspoison. i have only recently signed up myself, but its a great forum. anyway please post pics here thenLeon35 22:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here are the photos then. I'll have to look into Zoidspoison (Zoids Fanatic 23:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) clearly is a liger. but are u sure u have it in the right sequence? perhaps one part was a brief flashback.Leon35 23:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I bet it's stock footage or direction/animation stuffup. It happens a lot in cheaper animation—I've found a lot of weird in Zoids when taking screenshots. Pointytilly 23:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well from I remember, it was when Bio-raptors attacked the cave area. A bunch of Zoids went out to fight them, and the Liger didn't leave till a bit later. (Zoids Fanatic 23:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) Same here, but its intresting to see what they thrown in the background. (Zoids Fanatic 23:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) Pointy Tilly is right, there has been many mistakes in the Zoids anime for example: Van's Blade Liger is sceen many times with AB Unit equiped, then in the middle of the same fight they dissappear--Silverblade1 23:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) come to think of it u do see what appears to be a konig wolf in NCZ when brad steels the shadow fox. ya people are stupid lolLeon35 23:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats what i thought, but if it was a Konig Wolf he would of stole it instead--Silverblade1 00:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a Koenig and looks nothing like one. S'more of a pig...boar. Thing. Pointytilly 00:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, a pig-bore-thing. That be a rather odd Zoid. (Zoids Fanatic 00:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC)) Well it has to be some kind of known zoid, they wouldn't create a new zoid for a back-ground prop--Silverblade1 00:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Who knows, it might be a unreleased one. Wonder what it might have been called. (Zoids Fanatic 00:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC)) Character Pages Heres a question, what do you guys think of character pages. I'm just curious to see if you guys think we need more of them, or if we don't need any at all. Man, I keep forgotting my signature (Zoids Fanatic 03:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC)) u seem to do a somewhat decent job with the character pages we have so far. if u wish, u may create more. after, we will edit if neccisary.Leon35 21:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, just wanted to make sure before I tried to make any. (Zoids Fanatic 23:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC)) Good work on the episode pages,'' however ''there are some problems with the tenses.1 more thing, for the trivia use this *info *info *info thats all :) --Silverblade1 20:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Got ya. Man, I have got to get that signature button (Zoids Fanatic 20:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) I never use the buttons, I just type four ~ tildes. I'm a bum/hate buttons XD. Pointytilly 20:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Every time I try to make a new character page, it says it already exist and links me to the character group pages (As in all the characters). Anyone know whats that about? (Zoids Fanatic 01:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC)) :The page already exists as a redirect. Look for the little "redirected from (title)" at the top of the characters page, and click on the article title there—it'll link you to the actual redirect page rather than redirecting. Edit that, removing the redirect code and replacing it with the page you want to make. Pointytilly 21:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I don't really know how to do that, never been good with computers (Zoids Fanatic 21:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC)). Never Mind, I got it. Thanks for the help. (Zoids Fanatic) Talk Eh. (Zoids Fanatic 20:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC)) Here's a random thing I found out. While reading about the Blade Liger and how it was only for anime characters, so I diecided to test it out (yes, I have no life). turns out, it was correct, I can place ''any ''two anime pilots in a Blade Liger at once. However, I could only place one regular pilot in. I did find it is possible to have a regular pilot in front and a anime pilot in the back. Thought I just share this random and proboly know fact. (Zoids Fanatic 15:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC)) Planned pages Here's a list of pages i'm either planning or going to make. I'll say if I need help with any. *Zeke *Shadow *Ambient *Specular *Reese *Sweet* *Leon Toros* *Irvine *Moonbay* *Episodes of Chaotic/Guardian Force *Brad Hunter *Jamie Hemeros* *Steve Toros* *Dr.Layon* *Matt* *Blake* *Alpha Richter* *Vareth *Ra-Kan *Kotona Elegance* *Thunder Garaga* *Ron Mangan *Seijuurou *Zairin* *Jiin* *need pics of them Anyhow, these are the pages I'm either thinking of or planning to make. I just wanted to see if everyone is fine with these, or if I should not make certain ones. Thanks. (Zoids Fanatic 23:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC)) If I have this * by a name it means I need a pic for the article. Just incase no one noticed (Zoids Fanatic 23:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC)) Revoltech revoltech is a large company in Japan specializing in action figures with extreme posiability and articulation. no motorization. zoids is just going to be the newest thing in there line. they do works from all kinds of anime. the geno breaker and blade liger will be released in the summer of '10 (or as i like to say '010) i saw ur account on zoidspoison. go to zoids disscusion and look for the thread called "Revoltech Zoids!" u should find basic info there from scanning the members commentsLeon35 23:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for explaining that to me, still hope they don't end the Zoids Line. (Zoids Fanatic 00:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC)) Umm, I never made a zoidpoison account...(Zoids Fanatic 00:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC)) there is a user on ZP called Zoids Fanatic. His avatar is a green army man and he has a collection of a NAR Bladey, NJR Bladey, Liger Zero, Liger Zero X, Gunblaster, missile tortoise, etc. thats not you? creepyLeon35 01:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, no that one is me, I just got a zoidsposion account. Zoids Fanatic. Planned pages, again. Thanks for explaning that to me. anyhow, back to the planned pages. Same as I said before. Planned ideas Anyhow, I have been making a lot of character pages, and I was wondring, does anyone what any certain character pages done. I mean I'm going to start woring on a few more pages, but I was just wondering if anyone wanted a certian character page done. Character Temp I'm liking the idea about the Character Templet. Anyone have a idea when we can start using them? (Zoids Fanatic 20:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC)) :Give it a couple of days for people to voice their opinions, once we decide on something final I'll create the template which you can then use.--Azimuth727 00:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I think it would go great with the characters, though I might need to give my pages a overhaul.(Zoids Fanatic 01:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC))